parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Saltwater Crocodile
The saltwater crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) is the largest of all crocodilians, and the largest reptile in the world, with unconfirmed reports of individuals up to an impressive eight to ten metres in length, although a maximum of five to six metres is more usual. The species has a relatively large head, with a pair of ridges that run from the eye along the centre of the snout. Adults are generally dark in colour, with lighter tan or grey areas, and dark bands and stripes on the lower flanks. The underside is creamy yellow to white, becoming greyer along the tail. The juvenile is usually pale tan, with black stripes and spots on the body and tail, which gradually fade with age, although never disappear entirely. Female saltwater crocodiles grow to a smaller size than males, normally reaching a maximum length of 2.5 to 3 metres. With its long, powerful tail, webbed hind feet, and long, powerful jaws, the saltwater crocodile is a superbly adapted aquatic predator. As in all crocodilians, the eyes, ears and nostrils are located on top of the head, allowing the crocodile to remain almost totally submerged when lying in water, helping to conceal it from potential prey, while a special valve at the back of the throat allows the mouth to be opened underwater without water entering the throat. The saltwater crocodile is considered to be more aquatic than mostcrocodilians, and is less heavily armoured along the back and neck. Roles * It played Bill Cipher in Gravity Falls (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Saxton Hale in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) *It played Remote in Australian Animal Universe Gallery Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg TWT Saltie.jpg rugrats-go-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-173.jpg ZT Saltwater_Crocodile.png JEL Crocodiles.png|Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-494.jpg Saltwater_Crocodile_(Series_02_-_Episode_20).mp4_000587766.jpg|the Octonauts Vlcsnap-2011-08-02-22h13m18s110.png Frankie the Crocodile.jpg|The Animal Show with Stinky and Jake (1994-1997) Cabela's Crocodile.jpg Bog The Crocodile.jpg Crocodiles (Adventure Time).png Tenthousand Types of Reptiles.png Batw 018 crocodiles.png Saltwater Crocodile WOZ.png Star_meets_Saltwater_Crocodile.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) 920E91ED-38E3-4C6F-AC43-25FC1391AD1A.jpeg 7866906A-F71D-477D-AAF4-A585B7C57288.jpeg E7299835-F635-40B5-A476-35BA4846F4CE.jpeg 88BB7CCB-7993-4AB8-8590-36915F0C8717.jpeg 2A2F6136-5B4B-49DB-A354-4718C6DF5274.jpeg DC55BFBD-DE65-4B48-BB39-E051D479361F.jpeg 94C15940-6789-486B-BCB2-E41791E6586F.jpeg E121BEBC-7B28-40F7-B0C7-B0CAC8455399.jpeg C31C2BB9-D5F2-40B8-BFE0-7E8ECD4FE795.jpeg 243CD99F-7A6B-4899-B754-2954797B3E46.jpeg 02FFB5E4-46CF-44D4-82C8-35C78BD29DE7.jpeg 4F98F497-117E-4273-84CC-BDAE9B87B01B.jpeg 606952B9-E1E1-4026-A00C-AA578153F233.jpeg D54EC447-6969-44BB-B6D5-EB4D0AF7DFF0.jpeg 54C0C774-EDAA-48DB-A767-1E9070E985EB.jpeg 1F158713-D5B5-48CD-807A-55FFE018C4FE.jpeg See Also * Nile Crocodile * Cuban Crocodile * American Crocodile * Freshwater Crocodile * Mugger Crocodile * Gharial * Siamese Crocodile Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodilians Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Australia Zoo Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Actual Size Animals Category:Coco Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Reptiles (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Australia Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals